fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shalltear Bloodfallen II (Abridged Too Far)
Summary Shalltear Bloodfallen II is the first attempt and Prototype of Genetic Manipulation done by Nazarick by utilizing what knowledge Ainz has of Genetic Manipulation in the Old World. Personality Shalltear II is significantly more docile when compared to her original Source. However, she retains the majority of the former's characteristics that make her unique such as her large sexual lust and love of blood (And for Ainz), albeit in significantly more innocent manners. Due to her innocent nature, she almost never takes things seriously. However, this turns out to be a good aspect of her as she's so "Green" that she overexerts herself a lot when messing with her playthings which results in her almost always killing the plaything within a few minutes at best. She also enjoys nap time and occasionally even breastfeeding from the numerous demi-human maids of Nazarick. Within combat, without weapons and such, she is likely to teleport around the enemy and smack them many many times. However, if with a butterknife (And if she's willing to kill), she's likely to just teleport behind the enemy and slit their throats with a surprising bloodlust and a face of satisfaction that worries even Albedo and the original Shalltear. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Shalltear Bloodfallen II Origin: Overlord Abridged Too Far Gender: Female Age: Technically only a few weeks Classification: Child Vampire Combat Statistics Tier: At least 10-A | At least 10-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Blood Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (1, 3 and 7), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Poison, Life Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, and Sleep Manipulation | Invisibility and Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Athlete Level (Completely dominated a street gang of 9 people with no difficulty) | At least Athlete Level (The Robes is said to have given her enough of a boost to 1-shot herself without the Robes) Speed: At least Subsonic (The average Knight's sword swing looked abysmally slow to her) | At least Subsonic (Is able to almost blitz herself without the Robes) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually lifted a horse) Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class | At least Athlete Class Durability: At least Athlete Level | At least Athlete Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with Rapid Teleportation Standard Equipment: N/A | Shalltear's Child Robes, Butterknife Intelligence: Below-Average | Below-Average Weaknesses: Holy elements gives her a significant burning pain. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: All the Racial Traits of a normal Undead as well as: *'World-Class Regeneration:' Due to the sheer trouble a user of a World Item caused, Shalltear thought she could help by eating the user's World-Item by swallowing it. This inadvertently gave her the ability to exist even after all of reality were to be erased. Currently there is no known way to keep her erased or to remove this item from her. *'Perfect Unknowable:' Learned via Divine Item rather than levelling, this allows Shalltear to become completely untraceable and invisible to any outsiders. *'Rapid Teleportation:' Shalltear's own Unique Talent, she is capable of teleporting several meters with no cooldown or magic cost. It is completely silent and is only held back by the fact that teleporting too many times can disorientate her. Key: Naked | Shalltear's Child-Robes Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Lolis Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Tier 10